1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warp knitting machine having a flexible thread sheet turning arrangement upstream of the guides in which a turning element stretching across the entire working width is carried by springs, one end of which is attached to the machine frame.
2. Description of Related Art
The purpose of the springs holding the turning element is to maintain the tension of the threads in the thread sheet during stitch formation notwithstanding changes in the thread input speed. In particular, in the knockover of stitches, a sudden freeing of a thread segment occurs. This leads, in particular at higher input speeds and/or under higher operating speeds, a marking in the finished goods known as "water spots". The known springs are made of steel. They are made as leaf springs or as leg springs with many windings between the legs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a warp knitting machine of the known art, which can operate at high operating speeds and/or higher thread input speeds to produce goods without errors. This task is solved by the present invention in that the springs are formed as leaf, packages comprising at least two super-imposed leaf springs affixed at one end thereof.